


Under My Thumb

by RigorMorton



Category: Batman (Comics), DC Cinematic Universe, Suicide Squad (2016)
Genre: Choking, Doctor/Patient, Dubious Consent, F/M, Kidnapping, Love/Hate, Rough Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2019-02-14 05:06:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13000497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RigorMorton/pseuds/RigorMorton
Summary: (RP fic. I wrote for Joker, and my partner for Harley)Joker kidnaps his psychiatrist, (the beautiful Harleen Quienzel) when he escapes from Arkham. Luckily for the manipulative clown Prince, the good doctor's not so good at holding a grudge.





	Under My Thumb

**Author's Note:**

> Again, I had a co-author. I can't seem to get in touch so I will link to their Tumblr to give credit https://ariamonroexox.tumblr.com

Harleen starts to come to - the feel of silky satin sheets against the side of her face. Her eyes start to flutter open - her vision slightly blurred and she hears someone shuffling around the floor in the next room.

She slowly lifts herself up on her elbows, and looks around the room. It looks really lavish, like a hotel suite. Dim lighting, thick carpet and paintings hanging from the walls. 

"Where the fuck am I?" She mutters to herself.

The doctor rubs her eyes and tries desperately to recall how she got here, and why on earth she's wearing a long silk nightgown.

She reaches down and pinches the hem of the ivory colored slip in between her thumb and three fingers, rubbing them together, hoping the feel of the material will spark some sort of memory.

The last thing she can remember, is screaming and chaos as the blast of machine guns filled the halls of Arkham Asylum. Men in weird costumes were shooting the place up, killing nurses, doctors, patients - anyone that stood in their way.

Now Harleen can't help but wonder why she's still alive and how she got here without her knowledge. "Musta drugged me." She whispers, running her fingers through her golden locks.

As Doctor Quinnzel starts to come out of her groggy haze, she tries to get up off the bed, and is immediately struck with panic when she realizes she's shackled to the bed frame by her ankle.

"Oh, shit. Mistah J…"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Joker hears the good doctor mumbling to herself, in the bedroom. He cocks a brow, as that signature grin of his, slowly spreads across his pale white face.

"She's awake."

He stands up from the table - kicking the leg of the chair out of his way, and grabs the crowbar up from the floor next to the door.

The Clown Prince begins to whistle the old tune Pop Goes The Weasel, as he slowly thumps the crowbar into the palm of his hand. He has no plans of actually hitting Harleen with it of course. But a guy like Joker always has to make an entrance and today is no exception. 

He enters the room - crowbar still in hand, and stops for a moment to admire the sight of the beautiful doctor, shackled and down on the floor - at his mercy. If there's one thing the mad clown appreciates, it's power.

"Welly, well, well, my little droogie." He starts before squatting down in front of her. "Sleep well?"

Harleen feels her heart practically beating out of her chest. She knows the Joker is a madman and is fully aware of the terrible things he's capable of. The question is, what was he going to do? Did he have anything sinister planned for her? 

She can't help but look the green haired man over. Something about him always drew her in, but she never thought something like this would happen.

The doctor moves back on the bed - the chain rattling as she scrambles to her feet. 

She settles into the bed, holding the material of her nightgown close to her chest. "What am I doing here? what do you want?"

Joker's upper lip curls up into an amused sneer. "Dr. Quinzel, I couldn't leave Arkham and leave you behind." He replies shaking his head. "I mean, c'mon. What would your job be without me." The clown points a thumb to his chest, cockily. "You'd die of boredom."

Of course good ole Mister J can't admit he needs her. Nope. He has to make it all about him as usual.

He stands to his feet and begins to tap the crowbar into the side of his leg as he paces around the room.

"Don't worry, my dear. I have no wish to kill you. I just figured you may need a little coaxing." He looks down and points to her ankle. "Hence, the shackle."

Harleen feels angry. The Joker used her. He manipulated her - telling her how beautiful she was and how much he looked forward to their sessions and how human she made him feel. Blah, blah, blah. 

She just can't believe she trusted him. When she agreed to get him a gun, the good doctor had no clue how much carnage would ensue. Nor did she expect to be kidnapped.

"Mister J…" She starts, her voice broken and shaky. "I'm your doctor, not your play thing. It's not up to you to decide what's best for me. You don't get to take me home and chain me up like a pet." 

Harleen swallows thickly. She knows mouthing off to the Clown Prince like this, could have severe consequences. But she gets caught up in the heat of the moment. She's already come this far. "What is it you want me here so badly for anyway?"

Joker grits his teeth - right on the cusp of saying or maybe even doing something he'll regret. 

If he wants things to go his way, he'll have to exhibit some self control, instead of tackling the good doctor - like he'd normally do.

Instead he snarls and pops his neck in frustration.

"I don't get to decide?" He growls, taking a step closer and pointing his finger in Harleen's face. "We'll see about that." 

He lets out a long angry breath and begins to fidget with the crowbar even more. 

"You're in no position to question my authority." His eyes avert down to her shackle once more, before moving back up to hers. "Ya know?" He continues - his grimace turning into a dopey grin.

Harleen's shocked at how good the maniacal clown is taking this. Even though she's a little relieved, he's not trying to slit her throat, she can't help but be even angrier. 

"What do you even want with me!" The doctor shouts at him. " I refuse to be your play thing! She says through grit teeth - her stare cold and full of fury.

'Oh that's it.' Joker thinks to himself. He was willing to let her have that first one, but now she's gone and done it.

The crazed clown, snarls and lunges forward, tackling the blonde down on the bed - his hands wrapping tightly around her throat.

"Who do you think you are? Huh?" He growls - teeth clenching as he begins to strangle her, snarling - his eyes about ready to pop out of his skull.

"You ungrateful little bitch. I rescued you from that hell hole. From your pathetic life. You'd be nothing without me."

Harleen gasps for air - her dainty hands grabbing onto her patient's arms trying to get him off. 

Her throat's aching and everything's turning blurry as her air supply shrinks. Her feet kick wildly trying to fight him off. 

Joker enjoys the feel of the beautiful blonde struggling underneath him. It's a huge power trip for him. However, as much as his he'd like to continue this little game, he doesn't want to kill her.

The green haired maniac loosens his grip, but his choking hands still remain - his sweaty palms squeezing just enough to keep his doctor under his control.

God, she looks so beautiful lying there, so helpless and terrified. He just can't help but let go to run the pad of his thumb over her cheek, lovingly.

Joker gulps, staring down at the frightened doctor. He feels his hands start to shake and his heart practically pounding into his ears. 

The clown has to take a minute to gather his thoughts - decide what his next move is. He doesn't want her to think he's a monster. At least not till she becomes one herself.

He nods his head, in agreement, but first…. First he has to have a taste. 

Joker leans down - cupping Harleen's face in his hands and places his red lips against hers, letting out a long sigh through his nose that bounces back off her upper lip.

Harleen's eyes remain open and her lips tight. She's not sure what to think or how to process this. Strangely enough, all she had thought about during their sessions together, was how much she desperately wanted to kiss him. Although the circumstances were a little different.

She kisses back softly - something she's been dying to try and moves her dainty hands up and down his back slowly.

Joker's skin is warm to the touch, almost burning her palms - a light moan leaving her lips as she falls deeper under his spell.

It has to be a spell. How else could she enjoy this? He kidnapped her. He almost killed her. 

Mister J's pleasantly surprised by her reciprocation, although certainly not disappointed. He can see the good doctor's want for him in her eyes during their sessions at Arkham. He hoped his more recent actions wouldn't tarnish it - cause Harleen's fear of him to outweigh her attraction. Apparently, it hasn't.

Joker begins to kiss her more deeply - more aggressive and rough - one of his hands grabbing onto her gorgeous blonde locks, beginning to tug.

Harleen wants so much more than this but she has questions. Slowly she moves her head away. "wait.." 

She has to know. " I have questions before I let you do anything else. first off why did you change me into this night gown and why do you want me here?" 

The doctor hopes he'll give her these answers. It's driving her crazy. What's so special about her to him?

It had just now hit Joker that he had neglected to answer her. He was so caught up in the moment. However, he'd be lying if he said he didn't wish she'd forgotten too. 

The Clown Prince is a proud man. What's he supposed to say? 'I needed you? I'd miss you?' Fat chance.

"Your clothes got dirty and torn during the escape. The logical thing to do, was give you something else to wear." He shrugged, nonchalantly.

"Um, as far as why….. it just didn't feel right leaving you in that hell hole. I thought you'd want to come with me. Well…maybe not initially, but in the long run." He replies with a fake cheesy smile.

 

Harleen looks over his face. She had fallen for this man awhile ago. being able to touch him like this just proved it. " You could have just asked me you know." 

She shifts underneath him, licking her lips. " You didn't need to knock me out and chain me up. How do you know I wouldn't of chosen to come with you?" The doctor runs her fingers through Joker's slicked back hair. "Are you trying to free me from that life, or do you just want me to be yours?"

Joker stares down at her through squinted eyes - biting his lip.

His doctor's words have him feeling some kind of way that he doesn't know how to describe. He's been thrown off guard by it. By this whole situation, really. A beautiful doctor even entertaining the thought of taking up with the likes of someone like him - inconceivable. But yet, here they are.

The clown knows he has to choose his words carefully. He can't be too soft, but he doesn't want her to hate him either.

Joker curls his lip up into a sneer and lets out a low growl. 'Damn. She's got me.' He thinks to himself, finding himself in a predicament.

"You can never be to careful." He grins, referring to why he just took her.

His right eye twitches slightly at the thought of saying what he's about to say. "Maybe a little bit of both." He mumbles, grumpily.

Harleen's eyes never leave jokers face. Hearing his words make her heart melt a bit.

She runs her hand from his hair and down his cheek. "I need to know. Please. Do you want me to be your girl?" She sighs and licks her lips. " I want to know if I mean something to you. if I'm more then just a toy, because I can honestly say I love you."

Joker grits his teeth and lets out a heavy sigh. He's seriously regretting not finishing that bottle of scotch before coming in here. This is not exactly how he expected this to go.

The clown pauses to muster the strength to humble himself for once.

He takes a deep breath in and cracks his neck once more. "Fine. You win." Joker huffs, throwing his hands up in defeat. "I took you with me, because I would miss you. Okay?" He drags his palm down the front of his face. "Yes. I want you to be my girl." 

Boy was that difficult to say without gritted teeth. Mister J does have a human side, but will go through great lengths to avoid letting it show.

"Are we ready to stop talking now?" He smirks, dragging his knee to the right, causing Harleen's leg to spread.

The doctor's face lights up at his words. Quickly she nods at his question. "Yeah no more talking sounds good." 

Her hands move over his bare chest, looking over every little tattoo on his pasty skin. To her, he is perfection.

The thought of getting to fully be his means the world. Getting to have him inside her was something she thought she'd never have. 

" I'm yours for the taking." She bites her lip, watching him closely.

Joker leans in closer, glaring down at the blonde like a predator over its freshly caught prey.

He hasn't been with anyone since he became the Joker. The clown has been so busy reeking havoc on the city - scheming, tormenting Batman, and then of course he got busted and thrown into Arkham. 

Not to mention after he became the Joker, it took him a while to embrace his new look. At first he felt ruined and didn't think anyone would have him.

It made him a great criminal though - no distractions, but not very human.

Now he has the most beautiful woman he's ever seen lying underneath him. Where to start?

Joker runs the back of his hand, slowly down the side of Harleen's face, before quickly clamping down around her neck - not too hard. Just enough to assert his dominance, and starts to feel the tingle of his cock spring to life. Oh how nice it is to have that happen with a woman present.

His eager hand slowly runs up his doctor's inner thigh, settling on the front of her silky panties. He wastes no time slipping into the side of them, sucking in a breath as her warm sticky wetness coats his fingers. He'd almost forgotten what a rush it was to make a woman wet.

Harleen lets out a gasped moan when she feels his long fingers slip into her panties. She grips tightly onto the arm that's holding her throat.

Shockingly she likes his hand around her neck. She moans again as she watches over his face. The doctor doesn't know how long she'll hold out for him.

She hasn't been with a man in over a year. Not since she had slept with her college professor, but she knows the professor would be nothing compared to mister J.

Her legs open wider for him. Hearing her shackle drag on the floor she curls her toes into the sheets.

Joker grunts feeling his aching erection pressing so tightly into the crotch of his pants. Harleen's eagerness has him painfully hard. It's a struggle to refrain from plowing into her immediately. But Mister J knows it's best to take his time - savor the kill, if you will.

He takes a deep breath, beginning to circle the pad of his thumb over the good doctor's clit. It's swollen and warm to the touch. It makes a slick wet noise as his thumb moves around it.

His arousal becomes almost suffocating. He can't help, but start to palm over his clothed erection with his free hand - in desperate need of friction.

Harleen arches her back off the bed. It's already starting to become too much. Another moan leaves her lips.

Her hand moves up his arm before descending down his chest. She gets to his waistband and starts pushing his pants down.

"Please, I need you so badly." She whimpers.

Joker gazes down at her - deep into those beautiful blue eyes filled with need. God, it's glorious. The clown gets off on it - watching her writhe underneath him, like a drug addict going through withdrawals, in desperate need of a fix.

He has to take a few moments to savor it. It's in his sadistic nature to enjoy watching people squirm. The sight of her makes his cock twitch, quickly reminding him how suffocating his pants feel against his now painful hard on. Lucky for the good doctor, or Mister J might torment her further.

His erection's almost free, thanks to Harleen tugging at his pants, but not quite.

Joker hooks his thumbs into his Arkham issued sweats and pulls them down just below his ass. He can't be bothered to stand up and take them all the way off. 

He lets out a sigh of relief, finally being free of the confines of that suffocating, polyester material. 

The clown gives his swollen cock a few strokes, just to take the edge off, before curling his fingers into the elastic of his doctor's panties, slipping them down her long smooth thighs - almost a sexual act in of itself, and shuddering slightly as they move down her pretty feet.

Harleen looks over his body slowly. It's way better then she ever imagined. Everything he does gets her more wet by the moment.

She leans up slightly, pulling her night gown off over her head and throwing it to the floor.

She lies back down underneath him, now fully naked. The doctor knows she has a decent body but she still feels nervous. She fears it isn't what he would want - what he's used to.

Harleen licks her lips looking up at his face for acceptance. She needs to know he likes every part of her.

Joker feels his mouth fall open at the sight of the beautiful, leggy blonde. Sure she's always looked gorgeous, but her knee length skirts and lab coat, were not very good at showing off her assets. He truly had no idea, just how perfect she is - a fair skinned, blue eyed, naturally blonde angel. A work of art.

There's no mistaking how lucky the green haired madman is. He may not be the best at showing it, but he definitely knows it.

A pleased grin makes its way across Joker's powder white face. He looks like an evil cartoon villain that just came up with a maniacal plot to take over the world.

Mister J shifts in between Harleen's legs, scooting in a little closer and taking hold of his cock. He bites his lip as the head presses up against her opening, immediately met with a sticky, wet warmth. That alone makes his eyes roll back in his head.

Joker pushes the swollen head in, breaching her entrance. Harleen's so tight that he has to put some weight behind it, to get his impressive size in.

Her velvety warmth runs along the sides of his shaft as it works its way in, sliding down till his ballsack collides with her perinium.

The moment she feels his length push into her she lets out a loud gasped moan. Her hands move up grabbing onto his biceps, tightly.

She's never been stretched this wide before. She can feel his cock and the walls of her pussy pulsating. 

Her back arches slightly off the bed as she closes her eyes. It's almost too much to handle. Her fingers dig into his arms trying to adjust.

Harleen bites her lip trying to keep herself quiet. She has no idea who was outside this room. No idea how dominate or demanding the joker might become.

Harleen's nails digging into his flesh ignites something inside the Clown Prince. He always liked a little pain with his pleasure and being clawed, is a weakness of his.

If just entering the blonde has her this worked up, Mister J can only imagine what's to come.

Joker grabs her left leg and stretches it up over his shoulder to give himself more….wiggle room.

He licks his lips and moves his hips backward, retracting his cock, almost completely out of the blonde - grunting as her tight inner walls ran along the sides of his shaft, and slams back in, delivering a torrent of thrusts that make the bed rumble.

Back and forth. In and out, over and over as hard as he can - looking down in amazement, watching that tiny blonde cunt, swallow his brutal length repeatedly.

Harleen's toes curl feeling him slam in and out of her. Her body is on fire at this point. 

Her moans have gotten loud and almost none stop. She can barely control herself - her nails dragging down his biceps. 

At this point she's given up on being quiet. It's impossible. "Holy fuck Mistah J." her voice shaky and loud. She doesn't care if anyone hears anymore.

The doctor's moans egg Joker on. He hasn't heard anyone moan for him, in what feels like ages. Something about those feminine little gasps a woman makes when your cock climbs her walls, just….. just makes him crazy.

He snaps and rolls his hips - moving back and forth, side to side, trying to hit every sweet spot inside her welcoming heat. It's almost too much. 

Joker starts to make his own pleasure filled noises - growling, purring, snarling. He never does anything the traditional way.

No matter how aggressive he gets, it isn't enough to express what his body is feeling.

He wraps a hand back around Harleen's throat, squeezing as tight as he can, without actually cutting off her air supply. Somehow it makes him feel more in control of his emotions. Not to mention the doctor looks so fucking hot, being nudged up and down the mattress with every thrust, while making choking noises. Her moans aren't coming out as normal. They're gasped and she's chocking on them.

Having his hand around her neck feels even better - increases her sensation.

She watches over his face as her body tightens up. " I'm gunna cum!" she doesn't know if this is even okay. He has already controlled everything at this point.

Joker being the sadistic prick that he is, brings his body to a complete halt, but remains inside her. He has to make the doctor squirm a little bit. 

His grip around Harleen's throat, grows tighter and he smirks down at her with a power hungry grin.

"Ah, ah, ah." He wags his finger. "Beg me."

Harleen gasps trying to get more air, but she still tries to get her words out. " Please. " 

She knows that isn't enough. Harleen knows she has to do way better than that. " Please I'm so close. please let me come." 

It's a long shot but she hopes that it will be enough - that he will show mercy.

Joker cackles, and throws his head back with delight. The good doctor's attempt is adorable. It really is, but Joker's a bastard. He wants more.

"Oh, that was precious." He chuckled. "But no dice." The clown cocks a brow as his grin grows more sinister. "How about….. Please, Daddy?"

Mister J esn't really sure how his daddy kink came about. All he knows is hearing that pretty little blonde submit herself to him, like that will be sooooo sweet.

Harleen ends up letting out a whimper. It's almost painful that he's holding her orgasm from her.

Slowly she licks her lips - her voice sounding strained and needy. "Please daddy let me come." 

Harleen has never submitted to someone like she is to Mister J. He somehow brought it out in her.

God almighty, is that hot. That sweet, angelic voice saying 'please, Daddy'. Those pale blue eyes filled with pure desperation. Joker'd be damned if this wasn't the most beautiful sight he'd ever seen. He'd have to be a mad dog to turn down angel like that.

His hand retracts from her neck as he leans down pressing his lips against hers, releasing a soft moan when the warmth of her tongue washes over his. 

Joker pulls his hips backward, slowly withdrawing his cock, enjoying the slick warm feel of her tight canal running up the length of his shaft.

He stills for just a moment - just the very tip remained inside, before thrusting his hips forward as hard as he can, diving in and out of his doctor, over and over, pulling his lips off of hers to let out the moans trying desperately to escape his busy lips. Harleen works her lips against his - her moans still being heard just slightly muffled. He knows exactly how to handle her.

The doctor's back arches as she cries out - her body tightening up as her orgasm takes over, leaving her shaking slightly, in its wake.

after that it's almost like she blacks out. Her body is so done. she knows talking would be almost impossible.

"Oh, fuck!" Joker growls when Harleen's inner walls start to spasm, and constrict down around him, suffocating his cock in the most delightful way.

That was it. He is gone. The warm tingle in his balls spread through his entire groin and up his pulsating shaft, spilling his orgasm deep inside the good doctor.

She feels his warmth spill into her and moans again lightly, opening her eyes looking up at him.

Harleen doesn't know what to expect from here. would he leave? would he stay? She has no idea how he'd react.

Joker has to take a moment to gather himself. It'd been so long since he had an orgasm like that. His hand was no comparison to the slick inner walls of a good piece of pussy. 

He stretches his neck out, rolling his head over his shoulders with an audible cracking sound, before withdrawing his cock with a wet squelch. 

The clown tucks his shiny wet cock back into his sweats and hops up off the bed, disappearing into the other room.

 

Harleen lets out a sigh watching him leave the room. She can't even follow with the fact she still has the shackle on her ankle.

She grabs the blanket beside her and pulls it over herself - her body still slick with both her and Mister J's sweat. Was this all he wanted?

Joker stomps into the kitchen and grabs a set of keys off the table, fiddling with the them until he finds the one he needed - the tiny silver one with no inscription, and walks back into the room.

Harleen looks sheepish - curled up in the fetal position, appearing scared and unsure.

The clown smirks slightly and sits down on the bed, next to the young beauty. He places her shackled foot into his lap and twists the key into the opening of the metal ankle brace, with a click. He's pretty confident, she won't be leaving any time soon.

Feeling the shackle come off her foot, Harleen sits up and looks at Joker in confusion. She knows it can't be this easy.

She watched over his face slowly. " What are the rules?" She knows he'll want a sense of control - to know that he was in the lead.

Joker squinted at her as he pulls a cigarette out of the pack on the edge of the nightstand. He slips it between his crimson lips - his eyes never leaving her, and strikes a match, holding it up to his grit.

The clown takes a deep breath, feeling the cool menthol coat his throat and fill his lungs. He's almost forgotten how amazing a cigarette tasted after sex.

He blows the smoke out in rings that slowly move toward Harleen's face. 

"No rules." He shrugs. "Just common sense. You know…don't hit me over the head with a pan and run for the door." Joker chuckles, ashing his cigarette onto the floor.

Harleen shakes her head slowly as she watches him. Even the way he blows out smoke is sexy. She can't get enough of him.

"I don't want to run. I want to be here with you willingly. I want to be known as your girl. What do I have to do to show you that?" 

She knows she'd do anything for this man. She doesn't know why but she's hooked.

Joker smiles, as he swipes a finger under her chin. She's the dearest thing. So doe eyed and compliant. He knows he had her. She is his. If he jumped off a bridge, the lovesick doctor wouldn't be far behind.

Oh the menacing thoughts that are running through that twisted mind of his. He can make her whoever he wants. 

A sinister grin slowly creeps across his maniacal face. This deadly spider has gone and caught himself a fly….


End file.
